DESCRIPTION: Project Summary/Abstract MetaMedia will use Apple's iPad to deliver high quality, job-related case studies that will enable trainees in the Maritime Industry to interact wih a hands-on application. These Case Studies will cover the most critical information and knowledge required for a maritime workers including; dock workers, stevedores, laborers, longshoremen, dock and ship supervisors, and law enforcement personnel associated with the maritime industry. The scenarios will be based on actual incidents that occurred at Port Everglades in 2008 and Terminal Island, Los Angeles in June of 2011. The Port Everglades scenario will replay the event when three men were tragically killed as the result of an unknown Argon gas leak from a pressurized container placed in a cargo hold (i.e. space in a ship for storing cargo). These deaths could have been prevented. By recreating this scenario using 3-D animations and high definition video, we will be able to cover critical information for dock workers to recognize the potential hazards in working in and around hazardous materials, be cognizant of air quality and any observed leakage, and be knowledgeable of protocols for implementing emergency response decisions. The highly realistic scenario will cover the most critical information and knowledge required for dock workers to perform an incident risk-free response related to a chemical leak, including the chemical and physical properties that influence the decision-making process, with a particular emphasis on confined spaces and/or oxygen- depleted environments. An interactive design similar to previous successful and comparable simulations developed by MetaMedia under SBIR grants will enable participants to engage with fellow trainees (and the device) in a simulated live field drill via small groups. The second scenario will follow the same interactive format and will replay a recent hazardous chemical event that resulted in the hospitalization of a longshoreman who was exposed to an unknown chemical substance on the freight yard in the Port of Los Angeles. Thankfully, no deaths occurred in this recent instance, but the necessary protocols brought 5 agencies to the scene including fire departments, police departments, and the U.S. Coast Guard. Our overarching goal is to reduce injuries and death by providing engaging and interactive safety training for maritime workers who work in environments that pose health and safety risks on a regular basis. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: Project Narrative The majority of workers in the maritime industry receive a wide range of health and safety training, primarily to reduce injuries related t falls, falling objects, crushing incidents, lifting techniques, and hoisting and rigging. Training specific to hazardous materials is severely lacking, however. Given the inherent dangerous working environment in and around hazardous materials, it is essential that maritime workers receive safety training specific to this topic area in an effort to increase overall awareness and the subsequent prevention of serious injury. By providing engaging and interactive safety training for maritime workers who work in environments that pose health and safety risks on a regular basis, we will be able to reduce injuries and death. The target audience includes dock workers, stevedores, laborers, longshoremen, dock and ship supervisors, and law enforcement personnel associated with the maritime industry. Offering new interactive scenario-based exercises to help prevent, mitigate, and respond to tragic and avoidable incidents related to hazardous materials in the maritime industry (e.g., docks, ports, oil rig platforms, vessels) will greatly reduce the number of injuries and deaths on our ports. An adequately trained worker will save lives and cost to the maritime community.